Choices
by mukashi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke had no choice. He had to leave. He had to kill his brother. He had to avenge his clan. He had to revive his clan. He had to protect her. But Haruno Sakura has a choice. Will she make the right one?
1. Regret

Summary: Uchiha Sasuke had no choice. He had to leave. He had to kill his brother. He had to avenge his clan. He had to revive his clan. He had to protect her. But Haruno Sakura has a choice. Will she make the right one?

A/N: Minna-san! This is my first fanfic, ever! Please go easy on me, nee? Domo arigato gozaimasu! Yoshi, ikimasho!

DISCLAIMER: Minna-san, I have no proprietorship whatsoever on Naruto. slash sob

Chapter One: Regret

It has been three years since he left Konoha. _Three long, agonizing years_. Three years spent with blood, sweat, and more blood. He had to train. He had to grow stronger. He had to protect her.

He can still remember it quite clearly. It was a dark, gloomy night. That damn, accursed night when he left her lying unconscious on a cold, hard bench, after she declared her undying love for him and after he broke her heart into a million pieces. How he regretted that moment. Why did he have to hurt her? Why the hell was she hurt when he was doing all these for her? Why can't she understand that!

_Crack!_ The sound of wood snapping sent him back to reality. The poor piece of wood he decided to train on has now been split into two, courtesy of our raven-haired avenger. He silently mumbled a few curses. Then, he drifted back into his thoughts. He was completely drowned in his daydreams that he didn't sense a familiar chakra approach him a couple of moments ago, watching him curiously. He noticed it way to late…

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun…", the snake-sannin hissed, a smirk obviously planted in his face.

"Hn.", he simply said, trying to keep his calm composure and hide the fact that he was startled.

"What a cold reply, my dear Sasuke-kun… You know you are talking to your beloved sensei, don't you…", Orochimaru continued, still with a smirk etched in his face.

"What do you want,… _s-sensei_?", he said, nearly spitting the last word out.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that there seems to be something bothering you, that's all…"

"Nothing is bothering me.", he replied plainly.

"Nothing, eh?", Orochimaru chuckled, "Well then, since nothing is bothering you, let me send you on a mission. This will also serve as a test of your loyalty to me…"

"…", _Damn, I have a bad feeling about this…_

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sure you're familiar with Konohagakure, aren't you?"

җҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗ

"Sakura! That's it for your training today. You can have the rest of the day off.", said the Godaime.

"Already! Demo, Tsunade-sama, I'm not yet tired! I mean, it's still so early! It's barely six o'clock in the morning! And, and…", Sakura said, panting. _No, not yet. I have to become stronger…_

"Sakura, you've been overworking yourself. You look so tired every time we go on training. Did you think I wouldn't notice that?", Tsunade answered, as she cocked her eyebrow while watching intently her favorite student.

"But… Jiraiya-sama said that this year is the year when Orochimaru will take over Sasuke-kun's body! This is also the year when the Akatsuki will try to get Naruto! I have to be strong! I don't want another member of my team leaving me!", she said desperately, tears already forming in her eyes.

"I know, Sakura, I know…", Tsunade replied, trying to calm her down, "But overworking yourself won't help solve anything. You should rest." She was about to leave before Sakura tried to stop her.

"Demo…", Sakura stammered.

"Sakura! I said training is over! Go home! I have plenty of other work to do!", the Godaime snapped. _I hate doing this to you Sakura, but please understand…_

"H-hai, Tsunade-sama… Gomenasai…" She was shocked to hear her sensei shout at her like that. Beads of tears gently rolled down her cheeks. Now she was crying. She hated doing that. Ever since Sasuke-kun left her she promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore. That she will be strong for him, so she could, somehow, bring him back. _Obviously, promises are made to be broken…I still am crying, and I still am weak… I'm never gonna be able to bring Sasuke-kun back… _She continued sobbing as she ran all the way to her house.

As she made her way to her room, she looked around as if searching for something. Her eyes stopped scanning the room and stared at one object: a picture frame. It contained a picture of Team 7 when they were still genins. _We were so happy back then… That makes me wonder…_ _Why did everything become so screwed up!_ She began regretting everything that she did. She always said she loved Sasuke, but never does anything about it. She always cared about her looks, and wasted all her time on it than on her training. _How could I have been so stupid!_ _I was supposed to be the smartest one on our team, yet here I am, ending up as a dobe._ She laughed slightly, remembering what Sasuke calls Naruto. Then her smile slowly turned into a frown. She always hurt him, always called him names. She knows Naruto likes her, but she didn't care. She only cared about _her_ Sasuke-kun. And now what happens? She ends up worrying about him. The Akatsuki might just probably be hunting him down right now. Her only hope is that _Ero-sennin_… err… Jiraiya-sama is taking good care of her teammate. _Sigh… I can't just sit here and do nothing! I have to do something to help out! I don't want to be a burden anymore! I didn't waste these past three years like before! I trained! I worked hard! But it isn't enough! I still have to train! I still have to work hard… I still have to find Sasuke-kun… _

җҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗ

_Kuso…_

He couldn't believe he was doing what he thinks he is doing. He's going back to Konohagakure. He's going to have to face his friends, senseis, and everybody else. But that's not why he's so worried about returning. It's because he's going to have to face _her_…

If only Orochimaru hadn't caught him contemplating on his thoughts, he wouldn't have been sent to this ridiculous mission. If only Itachi hadn't killed his entire clan, he woulcn't probably be going around, betraying his friends and following orders from an insane snake-sannin in order to gain strength to kill him… If only…

_Hn… Well I'm already here… I guess I'll have to finish what I've started…_

After giving a signal to his companions, his mission begins…

җҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗ

It was still pretty early, just around eight in the morning. Technically, the people of Konohagakure had just woken up. The stores aren't open yet, and probably the ones who are awake are the ninjas who went off to some "secret" training area as to not disturb the people who are still slumbering. It was absolutely peaceful. Until…

"Help! Somebody get a medic-nin!" Sakura heard a voice suddenly pierce through the silence of the morning. Alarmed, she hurried to the source of the voice to find a growing crowd gathered. _What could possibly be going on around here!_ She didn't think it was that serious until she heard somebody say, "I'll go inform the Godaime." _Inform the Godaime! What the hell!_

"Sumimasen ga, what's going on?", she asked.

"Hey! The Hokage's apprentice is here! Let her through!", said the person. _O-okay, nice talking…_

"There was a group of Sound ninjas a moment ago. They were chasing this guy, who narrowly escaped them. He's severely injured, though…", explained another. Sakura nodded. She went off to see the injuries so she can treat them. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Hey, why did you stop? Aren't you going to help him? He's going to die if you won't heal him right now! Do something!", said another one.

Sakura couldn't help but stare in horror at the sight that beheld her. _Masaka… It can't be… It isn't possible… No, this can't be happening…_

"What, did you inherit your sensei's irrational fear of blood? Imagine: a medic-nin, exaggeratingly afraid of blood! I mean come on!", teased another person.

Tsunade felt the urge to send the person that commented that about her to oblivion, but considering the degree of seriousness that the circumstances held, she stopped herself. Roughly pushing the thickening crowd, she made her way to the spot where Sakura was, still staring at the victim. She noticed that Sakura was also trembling. _It's not really that gruesome, it's just that…_

Tsunade confirmed the news. The jounin was right. The man who sprawled there, covered with blood, was none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

җҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗҗ

A/N: Well, then… that was my first chapter! Yoku yatta! Daijobu, minna-san… Since I love you all, I'll make my next chapters even longer! Just make sure to give me a couple of comments slash reviews, nee?


	2. Mask

A/N: Yoshi! Here's an update! I have to write these thoughts down asap, coz I'll probably forget these since another idea suddenly popped into my brain. It's really kawaii, it's another idea for my next fan fic. Well, minna-san, hora! It's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: The ratio of my partership with Kishimoto-sama regarding Naruto is 1:0, whereas the one is Kishimoto-sama's and the zero is mine. -slashsob-

* * *

Chapter Two: Mask 

She unconsciously pinched herself to make sure this wasn't a dream. _Itte! Oww… that hurt! So this IS real! Damn, I'm such a baka!_

After calming herself down, she stared at the hospital bed. There lay Uchiha Sasuke, her teammate, the one who betrayed Konoha and the one who broke her fragile little heart.

It's funny, when you think about it, that Sakura, a while ago, was reminiscing about the past, but now, she is trying to predict the future. A lot of questions have been raised since the untimely arrival of Uchiha Sasuke.

_What now? she asked herself. Now that he's here, what the heck am I gonna do? I mean, the sole reason I was training for, like, ever was to be strong enough to bring him back. Now he's back. What are they gonna do to him? Are they gonna punish him or something? Oh, shit…_

Sakura started panicking. She didn't know what to do. For all she knew, her Sasuke-kun might be sentenced to death for treason! _Hell, no! I won't let that happen! Demo, Tsunade-sama…_

She glanced at the Godaime. She is way too busy healing Sasuke-kun. _Ooops… _Slowly, she stood up and approached her sensei. "Uhm, Tsunade-sama, do you need help?", she asked nervously.

"It's about time you asked! I've been working here for five hours and you just sat there doing nothing! Jeez, what kind of student are you?", the Godaime complained in reply.

"Uh, Tsunade-sama, we've been here for only five minutes." The whole medic team sweat dropped.

"Ahaha, is that so? Right, now don't just stand there! Help me out here!", she laughed nervously, trying to change the subject.

"Is he going to be alright?", Sakura's tone just became serious. Way too serious for Tsunade's liking.

"Of course he will be. After all, he will be placed under the care of Konoha's top medic nin!", she declared, as a menacingly creepy smile crept on her face.

"Oh, really? You're going to take care of him yourself?", Sakura asked, not even glancing up from her work.

"No, silly. Someone else will do it for me.", she replied.

"Who?", Sakura asked curiously.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama," a silver-haired ninja began, "phase one is complete." 

"Excellent," responded the snake-sannin, "If all goes well, then, we will surely be able to take over Konoha in no time!"

"If Sasuke-kun doesn't lose it", the ninja muttered faintly under his breath.

"I heard that Kabuto.", Orochimaru snapped, "Sasuke-kun will definitely not lose it." _He'd better not, for his sake…_

"Ja, I'll better go brief the others for the next phase.", the ninja said after fixing his glasses. He slowly turned on his heel and made his way out of the room. _Daijobu, Orochimaru-sama. He'll lose it. I'll make sure he does._

As Kabuto left, Orochimaru smirked. _Oh, Kabuto. You don't have to hide under that mask. _He knew Kabuto all too well. He's sure that Kabuto will find a way to foil Sasuke's _mission_ so that Sasuke will seem to be unloyal to him. Then, Sasuke will be out of Kabuto's hair forever. Orochimaru knew Kabuto never liked Sasuke. Ever. And this was Kabuto's chance to get rid of him. _Just the way I've planned it. Go ahead, Kabuto. Don't fail me.

* * *

_

Sakura just stared at her sensei. _Me? Take care of Sasuke-kun? Is she crazy? Oh, hell, of course she is. But, why do I have to do it! Not that I don't want to, it's just… too soon…_

"Sakura, I know what you are so worried about. He'll be safe in your hands. After all, I'm the one who trained you.", she said with a wide smile. The medic team's sweat drops grew even bigger. "When he gets well enough, we'll talk to him. After that will be his punishment.", she continued, this time, seriously.

Sakura just nodded. She knew the consequences of Sasuke-kun's actions. Leaving Konoha without the Hokage's permission and joining the enemy won't go unpunished. And she knew Tsunade-sama won't hurt him. She is a wise Hokage. She won't resort to drastic punishment like death sentence or anything. Well, at least she hopes so.

_Damn, my head hurts… That bastard Kabuto… I'll kill him when I sort things out… Wait a second… Where the hell am I?_

Sasuke jumped out of the bed. _Ouch… head hurts… _He scanned the room. His memories started to catch on. _Oh, yeah, I'm probably in Konoha's hospital. I've been here dozens of times when I was still in training. _Memories of his past started to flood his mind.

"Sa… Sasuke-kun?", a familiar voice disrupted his deep thought. Turning around, he saw Konoha's number one medic nin.

"Hn.", he said in reply. Hearing this, Sakura knew he was fine. She suddenly jumped onto him, hugging him. _Great! Sasuke-kun is back!_

Sasuke, surprised at Sakura's sudden reaction, failed to adjust to her weight. They both fell on the floor.

"You know, you're really annoying."

Sakura just laughed at his remark and helped him up. "Gomen..", she said while softly laughing.

"So you're alright now, nee?" He nodded.

"Good! Now we can go see Tsunade-sama!", she said gleefully, grabbing Sasuke's arm and dragging him towards Tsunade's office.

All he could do was stare at her. When they were still kids, Sakura never had the strength to pull him, let alone, _drag_ him. The old Sakura was a weak, timid little girl who kept crying whenever he called her _annoying_. Now this Sakura is different. She _laughed _when he called her annoying! _That was weird… _He said to himself. _She changed so much… Maybe way too much… _

"Nee, Sasuke-kun.", the ever-familiar voice disrupted his thoughts once again. "Just so you know, were already here. Daijobu, I already talked to Tsunade-sama. She promised she wouldn't banish you or something, she would just kill you.", she said, much to his surprise. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she burst out laughing.

"I was kidding! Gomen!", she said, as she continued laughing.

_Great. She really did change way too much…

* * *

_

A/N: Kuso, yo! I'm seriously running low on ideas… Well, actually, I'm not… It's just that I don't know how to control the flow of the story… If I write down everything I have in mind right here, right now (Bang!), I would end up with a seriously long and incoherent chapter… I swear I'll make the next one longer! It's already in the writing process…

Please read and review! No flames please… I'm air elemental, so I will definitely spontaneously combust if I come in too much contact with flames… Ja, later!


End file.
